


Die Glocke

by siluman_panda



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluman_panda/pseuds/siluman_panda
Summary: Eksistensi Tuhan? Yan He tertawa





	

**Author's Note:**

> silahkan dibaca dengan bijak

Ia berlayar dari Tiongkok ―dengan menumpang di sebuah kapal dagang bercampur imigran gelap lainnya di dek. Kapal yang membawa dagangan haram; narkotika.

Yan He ―seorang imigran friksional serta voluntari yang berasal dari Tiongkok itu, sedang berada dalam ambang ilegal menyusup ke negeri matahari terbit dengan jalur 'aman'. Terima kasih partai komunis. Ia melakukannya karena jasa yang ditawarkannya.

Selama ia mendapatkan lembar-lembar Yuan, itu bukan masalah apalagi beban. Nyawa orang tidaklah lebih berharga dari Yuan yang memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Opini sepihak yang terkesan memaksa.

Ia menjadi pembunuh bayaran sejak memutuskan rehat abadi dari sekolah menengah pertama, keadaan ekonomi ditambah berbagai wabah virus aneh yang terus mendera negaranya membuatnya harus menempuh jalan ini.

Seperti kata pepatah; hidup itu pilihan.

Ia telah memilih dan menjalaninya.

"Perhatian! Kita akan segera berlabuh di pulau Sado! Periksa barang kalian dan jangan sampai ada pihak yang curiga." Seseorang dengan megaphone itu memperingatkan. Serupa komandan pasukan memberikan aba-aba pada regunya.

Kaki Yan He yang sedari tadi berselonjor harus ditekuk untuk berdiri. Ia membawa tas ransel berukuran sedang di punggungnya.

Laun sekon kemudian, kapal tampaknya berlabuh. Menyebabkan Yan He mengalami _vertigo_ mendadak.

Saat itulah, pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menginjakkan kakinya di negara Jepang; untuk sekali lagi membuktikan profesionalitasnya dalam bidangnya.

Ia keluar digiring puluhan imigran lain. Menciptakan polusi suara sejenak. Disertai decitan sepatu.

Mengamati sungguh pulau yang disinggahi. Senyuman seseorang menyambutnya dari papan kayu yang digunakan sebagai jembatan pelabuhan. Menampilkan cengiran entah apa maksudnya. Mengangkat satu tangannya mengimitasi gerakan menembak.

"Bang."

* * *

**Die Glocke (The Bell)**

**Written by Panda Dayo**

**Sedikit inspirasi datang dari lagu Amazing Grace.**

**Rate M for somewhat reason**

**Summary : eksistensi Tuhan? Yan He tertawa ― [[Yan He, Gumi, Yuu, Clara ]] /AU**

**WARN : Fanfiksi ini hanya hiburan, karena merupakan hasil khayalan author. Bahasa bukan untuk anak kecil.**

* * *

Maaf summarynya rada nganu :") mohon dibaca dengan bijak. Yang jelek jangan ditiru : makanya dimasukin ke rate M. /5

This isn't humor eniwei. Sebelum skill saya nulis ginian jadi karatan/skillapaanheh/ kadang2 juga gak pengen nulis humor sich :

Eum..just enjoy :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Clara sedang menikmati acara minum teh-nya di sebuah restoran. Menyeruput likuid itu perlahan.

"Clara-san, saatnya kita kembali. Jam istirahatku sudah habis.."

Clara mendengus tidak suka, tapi ia terkekeh geli sembari meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja.

"Baiklah, Matsuzaki..."

Mereka kembali ke gedung kedutaan yang tidak jauh dari sana. Clara adalah duta besar Spanyol, sedangkan Yuu adalah salah satu anggota polisi yang berjaga di sekitar area kedutaan. Anak tiri sekaligus pengawal pribadi Clara, Matsuzaki Yuu.

.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa hal yang tidak disukai Yan He, jawabannya adalah kliennya saat ini.

Salah satu pejabat partai komunis meminta Yan He untuk melayani seorang klien dari Jepang ―berhubung mereka katanya berteman. Klien Yan He adalah seorang wanita berambut hijau pendek. Ia masih memakai seragam kerjanya sebagai salah satu anggota kepolisian Jepang saat ini. Yan He heran, bagaimana bisa orang-orang penting bertindak sesuka hati? Dan dengan sempurna akan menutupi kejahatan mereka, bravo. Mungkin Yan He harus tepuk kaki.

"Namaku Shibasaki Gumi. Bertugas di Asakusa." Polisi wanita itu memperkenalkan diri seraya melirik selembar foto yang dibawanya. Tanpa bertanya, semua jelas terbaca.

"Saya Yan He. Apakah anda yang menyewa jasa saya melalui partai komunis?" ―sekedar bercuap basa-basi.

"Ya. Ling merekomendasikanmu. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

―membunuh seseorang, sudah pasti.

"Siapa?" _to the point_. Mengikuti kemana sang klien membawanya.

Mereka melangkah agak jauh dari pelabuhan menuju ke sebuah mobil sedan yang berada entah sejak kapan.

"Aku ceritakan di dalam mobilku. Masuklah."

.

Shibasaki Gumi selaku kliennya saat ini menceritakan semua secara gamblang di mobil. Yan He teliti mendengar. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau membuat kesalahan apalagi tidak memuaskan klien yang repot menyewa jasa lintas negara. Yan He belum pernah ke Jepang, baru ini. Biasanya ia ke Eropa untuk memperluas relasi bisnis narkotika dan persenjataan ilegal disana. Ia pun menyempatkan diri belajar bahasa Jepang secara kilat agar tak canggung.

"Jadi begitu. Targetmu adalah Clara, duta besar Spanyol di Jepang saat ini.." Yan He mengangguk. Gumi memberinya sebuah foto sebagai identitas target. Yan He mengamati foto itu baik-baik. Seorang wanita berambut hitam kecoklatan pendek terpampang disana.

"Lalu, apa masalahmu dengannya?" Yan He hanya ingin tahu. Mendengar curhat orang lain mungkin tidak buruk sekedar menghabiskan waktu selagi menyusuri jalanan Niigata.

"Dia merebut suamiku."

Yan He hanya bergumam kecil sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Suamimu? Lalu..apa yang terjadi...?"

"Suamiku telah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan kereta. Aku..ingin mengambil kembali anakku. Kudengar wanita itu sering melakukan kekerasan kepadanya."

Yan He juga pernah mengalami itu. Ibunya selalu memarahinya bahkan tega mengusir Yan He dari rumah. Yan He yang tidak tau harus apa, akhirnya mencari pekerjaan sedapatnya.

Ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyeretnya dalam dunia ini, salah satu anggota pasukan keamanan partai komunis; Yuezheng Ling. Dari sana pula ia tahu ada pekerjaan semacam ini. Satu nyawa orang penting sebagai target bayarannya sangat besar. Yan He terlanjur menyukai pekerjaan biadab ini.

"Bukankah itu biasa? Ibuku bahkan mengusirku dari rumah..."

Gumi hanya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Yan He bisa merasakan bahwa Gumi sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Tapi, anakku disakiti. Aku..tidak akan membiarkannya.."

"Maaf, bukankah ini akan mencolok? Dan ketika kau mengambil hak asuh anakmu kembali, semua pihak akan menodongkan moncong senapan ke arahmu, Shibasaki-san. Game over."

Gumi menginjak rem ketika lampu beralih menjadi delima. Angka 60 disana memberikannya sedikit waktu menenangkan diri.

"Kami akan pergi ke Goto. Memulai hidup dengan damai."

"Pulau yang paling dekat dengan surga, eh?" Yan He sedikit terkesima mendengar jawaban polisi wanita itu.

"Sebenarnya pulau Hirodo, Yan He. Pulau Goto adalah pelarian protestan kala itu saat memasuki abad tujuh belas."

"Maaf aku tidak begitu tahu sejarah Jepang. Dan aku atheis." Yan He terkekeh pelan. Jangankan mengetahui sejarah negeri orang ―sejarah Tiongkok saja ia tak begitu tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Meski sebenarnya aku sempat berfikir ke pulau Hashima saja. Sayangnya, disana destinasi turis."

"Lalu, kenapa kau harus membunuhnya?"

"Diam dan jalankan peranmu. Aku dengar jasamu memuaskan. Bukan begitu, Yan He?"

Yan He berdecak, "Sesuai kesepakatan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kupu-kupu itu menari di atas padang bunga, menggodanya agar mendekat. Lantas ia pun berlari ke arah sana menyejajarinya.

Seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan, tapi ia menulikan telinga.

Rambut putihnya terkena angin, membiarkannya. Ia ingin menangkap kupu-kupu itu.

Ia berhasil mendapatkan kupu-kupu bersayap serupa warna rambutnya. Ia pun berbalik berniat melihat seseorang itu dan menunjukkan kehebatannya berhasil menangkap seekor kupu-kupu.

Namun, ia tak melihat siapapun disana.

Kosong.

Ia berlari dan kembali memastikan.

Tidak ada.

"Jangan! Jangan pergi!"

Yan He terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Matanya memerah. Ekspresinya terlihat takut. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Apa itu barusan?

"Kau tampak tidak sehat."

Shibasaki Gumi membawakan segelas air untuknya.

"Ini..dimana?"

"Di rumahku."

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas, ia ―ralat, mereka berada. Sebuah ruangan bercat kuning gading melapisi dinding. Dengan sebuah bingkai jendela lebar di sisi kiri, sebuah meja nakas dengan jam dinding berjarak beberapa jengkal di atasnya. Apa yang terjadi?

Yan He tidak ingat sejak kapan ia berada di tempat ini, seingatnya ia berada di dalam mobil dengan perbincangan bersama Gumi.

 _Ah.._.

Gumi terlihat bingung dengan reaksi Yan He ―seraya menyodorkan segelas air putih itu pada pembunuh bayaran.

Yan He menepisnya. Ia menolak.

"Kenapa kau menolak? Kau kubayar. Jadi kau harus menuruti semua yang aku katakan."

"Ada alasan lain mengapa kau ingin membunuh Clara. Apakah kau..."

Gumi tertawa.

"Jadi kau berpikiran begitu? Hm?"

Gumi melipat kedua lengannya dan menahan tawa. Lucu melihat wajah Yan He yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Kau membuatku pingsan tadi. Sialan. Tau begini aku menolak dibayar olehmu. Masih banyak orang yang ingin menyewa jasaku, keparat." Yan He berdiri dari ranjang. Menatap penuh benci pada Gumi.

"Aku terpaksa. Uhm..kau tahu? Alasan." Elak Gumi. Memang ia harus membuat Yan He pingsan demi menghindari pertanyaan sekuriti kompleksnya. Ia baik hati, bukan?

"Bedebah. Sudahlah, aku ingin tugasku cepat selesai." Sarkas wanita Tiongkok itu.

"Aku bersamamu." Gumi berlalu meninggalkannya.

Sejak tadi Yan He merasa aneh dengan pandangan Gumi. Ketika pertama kali bertatap muka di pelabuhan. Ada sesuatu...yang disembunyikan. Tapi, persetan. Pekerjaan dengan imbalan uang sudah ada di depan mata.

* * *

Suatu sore, Yan He berjalan mencari makan di restoran cepat saji. Gumi belum pulang dari pekerjaannya dan ia lapar, sederhana. Ia kini memakai penyamaran berupa wig pirangnya. Menutupi helai asli yang pucat.

Berbelok ke sebuah restoran, ia melangkah masuk. Memesan burger dan kopi. Setelahnya, netra mengawasi dimana kursi kosong. Ia menuju ke bangku di sudut ruangan, yang mempunyai dua kursi berhadapan dengan pemisah meja.

"um, permisi?"

Pemuda yang duduk di salah satu kursi hanya mengangguk pelan, pertanda mempersilahkan Yan He.

Yan He duduk dan melahap makanannya.

Yuu mengamati wajah wanita itu. Ah, wajah yang cantik...dan matanya mirip ibunya. Ada desiran aneh di hatinya.

"um..ano..aku belum pernah melihatmu."

Yan He sebenarnya enggan bicara, namun melihat seragam polisi yang dikenakan pemuda itu membuatnya harus waspada.

"Kuma Ringo."

"Aku Matsuzaki Yuu."

Mereka larut dalam konversasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit banyak, Yan He mulai mengenal janda itu.

Gumi suka sekali mengajaknya menonton theater di Setagaya, tepatnya di gedung M2. Atau membelikan es krim untuknya. Huh.

Sembari mempersiapkan rencana, Yan He mencari sesuatu di sekitar Tokyo. Entah apa itu, tapi Yan He menjamin ini demi membunuh clara.

"Shibasaki? Dimana tempat membeli wig? Aku hanya membawa soft lens dari Tiongkok."

"Kau mau wig apa?"

Menyeringai, ―"Pirang, kurasa?"

"Lalu apalagi yang kau butuhkan?"

"Hm, tempat mana yang sering ia kunjungi, atau paling tidak..suka berlama-lama di tempat itu..lalu hobinya.." Yan He tampak berfikir.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu karena aku bertugas di kedutaan."

.

Seminggu kemudian, rencana dimulai.

Berdasar informasi dari Gumi, Clara sering meminum teh hijau di sebuah restoran dekat pusat perbelanjaan. Bermodalkan beberapa piranti pendukung, juga keberanian, mereka tak segan lagi.

Memesan tempat duduk. Gumi duduk di meja tepat di sebelah Clara. Banyak pula bodyguard yang mengawal Clara saat itu. Yah, karena _posisi merepotkannya_ itu. Yan He juga melihat Yuu yang hendak menyeberang kesana.

"Kuma-san? Kebetulan sekali, ya."

Yan He tersenyum sedikit.

Lalu Yuu menyeberang ke arah restoran.

Yan He mengamati pelayan yang mengantarkan teh hijau untuk Clara dari seberang jalan melalui kaca. Di dalam, Gumi melakukan hal serupa. Sebenarnya hal ini tak perlu dilakukan, namun Gumi pasti meragukan hasil jika tak melihat sendiri.

Ranum Clara menyentuh pinggiran cangkir teh yang digenggamnya, tak lama kemudian, raganya tumbang.

* * *

.

Tapi kejadian itu membuat keamanan Jepang diperketat. Yan He tidak boleh buru-buru kembali ke Tiongkok. Kejadian itu pasti menggemparkan karena terjadi di tengah keramaian dengan keamanan ketat. Menurut kabar, presiden Spanyol akan tiba hari ini demi meminta alasan soal keamanan di Tokyo; yang disebut sebagai salah satu kota teraman di dunia.

Yan He memutuskan pergi ke Goto. Disana cukup sepi; dilansir dari jawaban seorang pemilik kuil di Saga. Gumi belum bisa melesat kesana dan memilih tetap berada di Tokyo sementara waktu.

Ia menumpang pada perahu nelayan yang sedang menjual ikan di perbatasan Saga. Dengan alasan -bohong- ingin mengunjungi saudaranya di Goto. Tentu saja nelayan tak menaruh curiga padanya. Ketika Yan He sibuk memikirkan kapan dia bisa keluar dari negara ini, ia berjumpa kembali dengan pemuda yang ia temui di Tokyo; Matsuzaki Yuu.

"Kuma-san?"

_Oh. Shit._

"Ah, kau siapa?" ―ia harap pemuda itu menjauhinya.

"Aku Matsuzaki Yuu, kau lupa?" Tanyanya, lalu mengambil posisi di depan Yan He.

"Rambutmu kau cat? Semir?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya." Katanya sambil menyisir poni cokelat-palsu-nya. _Wig_ yang berbeda kembali. Yan He tidak pernah berniat mengecat atau menyemir rambutnya. Memakai wig adalah salah satu hal terpraktis di dunia.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Goto."

"Untuk apa?"

"Menenangkan diriku."

Yan He mendongakkan kepalanya, memastikan pada Yuu bahwa dia baik-baik saja tanpanya. Saat itu Yan He yakin ia hanya beralasan seperti biasa, tetapi Yuu memandanginya intens.

"Matamu indah. Seperti mata ibuku."

Hanya ombak kecil menyapa perahu itu, membuat mereka diam. Di dalam keheningan, ketika angin berhembus kencang membuat helaian rambut mereka seakan beterbangan kesana kemari.

"Aku tidak suka disamakan dengan seseorang. Pergi kau." Sarkas Yan He.

"Aku ada tugas di Goto."

"Terserahlah."

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan dengan perahu, waktu enggan berlalu cepat. Mengapa tiap detik terasa begitu lama? Yan He menatap Yuu di depannya yang memandang takjub ke arah laut yang membiaskan sinar senja.

Ia teringat ketika masih berada di Guangzhou dahulu, tanah kelahirannya. Ibunya masih suka membentaknya karena Yan He senang berkelahi dengan anak tetangga. Apalagi di sekolah kelakuannya semakin menjadi.

Bahkan, ibunya mengusir Yan He dari rumah. Tidak mau menerima Yan He kembali sebagai anak.

Saat itulah Yan He berada di titik terendah dalam hidupnya. Terpaksa berhenti sekolah karena tak ada lagi yang membiayai. Ibunya sendiri tak menerimanya. Awalnya ia senang-senang saja. Tidak ada yang cerewet padanya lagi. Tidak akan ada yang menamparnya lagi. Ia bahagia.

Yan He hidup dengan bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat. Hingga usianya menginjak sembilan belas tahun, ia masih senang menjalani hidupnya tanpa sang ibu. Tapi, rindu itu datang juga. Perasaan ingin bertemu satu-satunya orang tua yang masih hidup. Ia tiba-tiba merindukan sang ibu seusai melihat pasangan ibu-anak yang tampak bahagia di taman. Kemudian, manajer tempatnya bekerja melahirkan dan menggendong anaknya di tempat kerja. Atau sekedar melihat ibu-ibu membelikan balon untuk anaknya yang menangis. Terlihat harmonis, damai, dan penuh cinta.

Tersenyum kecut.

Ia dan ibunya tidak pernah seperti itu.

Mereka selalu berselisih akibat perbuatan Yan He. Dan selalu diakhiri dengan kekerasan.

Ia ingin meminta maaf.

Meminta maaf meski ibunya takkan pernah mau memaafkan dirinya yang dulu.

Apa arti ibu baginya? Apa arti dirinya bagi ibunya? Ia belum paham sepenuhnya.

Sampai di malam itu, ia menemukan sang ibu tewas. Barulah saat itu ia menyadari...apa arti keberadaan sang ibu untuk hidupnya.

Setelah itu, ia berhenti bekerja tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

Yan He ingin menyusul sang ibu.

Tapi kala itu, seseorang menahan tangannya yang hendak melompat dari jembatan Ying Tze. Orang itu mengajaknya bergabung menjadi pasukan keamanan partai komunis serta agen ganda antara pemerintah dengan kubangan dosa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yan He tersadar dari lamunannya mengingat masa lalu. Demi apa, kenapa ia bisa terjerumus ke dunia seperti ini? Sisi lain dari kedamaian. Perang bawah tanah yang masih berlangsung tanpa orang awam sadari.

"Ya. Kurasa."

Mereka tiba di pulau Goto setelah tiga jam perjalanan. Yan He mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang nelayan. Yuu ikut turun bersamanya dan melakukan hal serupa.

"Lalu..kau ke Goto untuk apa, Kuma-san?"

Yan He sejujurnya tidak tahu juga. Ia hanya tertarik mendengar nama Goto ―pulau yang paling dekat dengan surga. Meski tidak benar. Padahal yang dimaksud adalah pulau Hirodo yang berada di timur laut dari Goto. Ah, sudahlah. Ia tidak mau pusing mengingat-ingat sejarah negeri orang.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Yan He memanggul tas perbekalannya. Ia mendengar suara lonceng gereja yang berada di atas bukit. Ia kemudian melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian menuju gereja. Gelak tawa yang mungkin tak pernah terjadi kepadanya. Mereka terlihat begitu senang karena mendekatkan diri pada Tuhan. Orang tua mereka berjalan agak jauh di belakang dan nampak berbincang.

Yan He tidak pernah dekat dengan Tuhan. Ia sadar betul.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Yuu cemas melihat wajah pucat Yan He. Yan He mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan berjalan mencari tumpangan rumah.

Uang bayarannya mungkin akan habis.

.

Seminggu setelah itu, Yan He tidak bisa tenang.

Memang ia mendapat tumpangan rumah hingga bulan depan.

Setiap kali lonceng itu berdentang, seolah menghakimi Yan He sepihak. Mengingatkannya akan pintu neraka yang mungkin telah ada di depannya sejak lama. Tinggal menunggu kapan ajal menjemputnya.

Lagi-lagi, ia melihat puluhan kupu-kupu berbagai warna dan bentuk menari di atas udara lurus dari jendela tempat dirinya meratapi dosa tiap fajar. Menatap kagum pada keindahan ciptaan Tuhan ―eh? Sejak kapan dia percaya Tuhan? Entahlah.

_Terlambat, mungkin._

Pagi hari yang indah dan sempurna. Setidaknya sebelum ia melihat ke arah tepi timur pulau. Sebuah kapal asing. Dimana penumpangnya berseragam polisi.

Astaga!

Yan He berlari keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Sang tuan rumah merasa heran. Kenapa Yan He pagi-pagi sudah keluar, ya? Apa ia mau ke gereja bersama anak-anak di jam enam pagi ini?

Mungkin.

.

Yan He mengatur respirasi. Ekshalasi lebih besar daripada inhalasi. Menjadikan ini adalah mimpi terburuk wanita itu selama hampir satu dekade ia berlindung dari cahaya. Lebih memilih tempat gelap tanpa disadari akan eksistensi diri. Suka melihat dunia dikendalikan dari balik hingar bingar.

Ia menyembunyikan pistol di saku celananya, kemudian ditutupinya dengan bagian bawah kaos yang panjang.

Polisi-polisi itu membicarakan sesuatu. Sebagian dari mereka perlahan pergi, lalu sebagian berjaga. Damn! Ini pulau. Dan kalau harus melakukan adegan drama kolosal berupa kejar-kejaran, ―tidak; berenang melewati laut adalah opsi terkonyol. Mungkin ada orang yang bisa ,tapi Yan He tidak.

_Gereja._

Sekarang waktunya beribadah. Meski Yan He tidak tahu bagaimana cara kaum nasrani berdoa di gereja. Dia atheis ―negerinya mengajarkan begitu.

"Kau mau apa, Kuma-san?"

Yan He terjengit melihat sosok Matsuzaki di dekatnya. Ia bahkan tak merasakan aura kehadiran seseorang. Apa karena terlalu fokus pada apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

Kenapa Matsuzaki masih bisa mengenalinya bahkan saat ia tak mengenakan wig silam.

Alih-alih bertanya, Yuu justru menangkap temaram di mata wanita itu. Sekarang rambutnya jadi memutih. Dia cat atau semir? Rambutnya jadi pendek.

Ia bisa mengenali wanita itu dari sorot matanya. Sorot mata yang sama seperti ibunya. Tatapan putus asa serta kehilangan harapan. Sungguh sayang mata seindah itu menjadi kelam.

"Kuma-san?"

Jelas tercetak raut gelisah di wajah Yan He yang memalsukan identitas sebagai Kuma Ringo untuk pemuda ini. Yuu menarik tangan Yan He sepihak. Membiarkan Yan He menerka-nerka sendiri.

Yuu membawanya ke atas. Ia ingin mengajak Yan He ke gereja. Sedangkan Yan He yang paham maksud dan tujuan pemuda itu, hanya diam tanpa kata.

Mereka memasuki gereja. Dengan kursi panjang berderet rapi di dalamnya. Dengan nuansa nasrani kental. Ornamen kaca berbagai warna turut memoles tempat ini.

"Jika kau sedang kesulitan, kau harus berdoa pada Tuhan. Itu yang diajarkan ibuku." Tapi sedetik kemudian luntur senyum Yuu mendengar pernyataan Yan He.

"Aku atheis."

Satu alis terangkat heran -"Kenapa, Kuma-san?"

"Tuhan itu tidak ada." Dengus Yan He.

Mata Yuu membulat tak percaya. Bukan hal aneh karena dia atheis..di Jepang kan banyak yang seperti itu juga, dan bukan hak-nya menentukan kepercayaan seseorang..―hanya saja Yuu terlalu terkejut.

"Oh. Begitukah?"

"Aku permisi. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kemari." Yan He berbalik hendak pergi, tapi Yuu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa?" Yan He angkat bicara. Ia tak punya banyak waktu. Mungkin saja para polisi itu berhasil menemukannya.

"Kenapa kau..menolak keberadaan Tuhan?"

Dan Yan He, menjawabnya mantap,

"Karena Tuhan menolak keberadaanku terlebih dulu." Dilepasnya cengkraman Yuu dan berjalan pergi.

"Aku tahu kau membawa senjata api."

Langkah Yan He terhenti di ambang pintu, sejenak memproses perkataan Yuu barusan. Mereka saling memunggungi.

"Aku juga tahu kau buronan kepolisian."

Darah panas memuncak hingga ubun-ubun, sontak Yan He berbalik melihat punggung Yuu dengan menodongkan revolvernya dalam posisi siap tembak.

"Keparat. Apa saja yang kau tahu?" Yan He geram. Pantas saja ia merasa aneh. Ternyata, pemuda itu yang memberitahukan lokasinya pada polisi!

"Yang aku tahu? Kau buronan."

"Apalagi?"

"Kau menyukai kupu-kupu."

Beberapa detik, tak ada yang berbicara.

"Tidak. Aku membenci mereka."

"Kau menyukainya. Setiap pagi kau melihatnya."

"Kau memberitahu lokasiku pada 'mereka' , bukan? Licik sekali."

Yuu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Dalam distan beberapa kaki.

"Tidak."

"Tidak salah." Yan He menyipitkan matanya.

"Jika kau menembakku disini, warga akan menemukan jasadku, Ringo."

Keparat. Pemuda itu benar. Tapi Yan He masih belum percaya sepenuhnya kepada pemuda itu.

"Kita harus bicara." Langkah kaki Yan He disusul Yuu di belakangnya.

.

Yan He memilih sebuah tempat di balik bukit. Yuu masih mengikutinya tanpa membuat gestur mencurigakan.

"Disini saja." Yan He berhenti. Memastikan tidak ada orang selain mereka disini. Masih dengan posisi siap menembak Yuu.

"Aku kemari untuk bertugas. Aku melihat wajahmu dalam daftar buronan pusat."

"Lalu, kau yang memberitahu mereka? Munafik." Yan He tersenyum miring. Yuu menggeleng.

"Ibuku yang pertama kali melaporkan."

"Ibumu?" Yan He heran. Dari kemarin Yuu memang membahas ibunya. Tapi, baru kali ini Yan He ingin tahu.

"Siapa ibumu?"

"Shibasaki Gumi."

Heh? _Shibasaki sialan._

"Oh, wanita itu ibumu? Jadi kau anaknya? Cerita macam apa ini? Nama marga kalian berbeda."

Ini anak Shibasaki? Yang ingin ia rebut kembali dari tangan Clara? Tapi, kenapa Shibasaki berbalik menyerangnya?

Tunggu, apa ia baru saja panik? Seorang Yan He panik? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Mustahil.

"Ya, karena orang tuaku bercerai. Aku mengikuti marga ayahku, sedangkan ibu kembali memakai nama marga sebelum menikah dengan ayahku ―itu yang dikatakan Clara-san."

Semua ini menjadi rumit. Yan He sibuk mengamati Yuu, mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi, sepertinya pemuda itu tak berbohong. Sial. Yan He berharap ia sedang mimpi buruk saat ini.

"Kuma-san?"

Yan He berpikir, bagaimana cara ia kabur dari sini. Ah, apa pemuda di depannya ini bisa ia manfaatkan?

"Kau bilang kau tidak memburuku, jadi..kau pasti bisa membawaku keluar dari sini, bukan?"

Yuu terkejut mendengarnya. Maksudnya..ia akan melarikan seorang penjahat? Seperti melepas tangkapan ikan besar.

"T-tapi.." Yuu bingung. Ia memang mengenal gadis itu meski tidak dengan cukup baik, dan sama sekali tak berniat ikut campur. Tapi, kalau begini keadaannya...

"Aku harus pulang untuk merawat ibuku yang sakit. Aku janji akan menyerahkan diri setelah ibuku sehat."

_Bohong._

_Ibunya sudah lama mati._

Yuu terhasut sandiwara murahan Yan He. Mengangguk pelan sebelum terdengar suaratembakan.

"Saudari Yan He!"

Yan He tersenyum miring. Hanya perlu lima langkah untuk bersembunyi di balik tubuh Yuu.

"Matsuzaki-san! Tolong segera menyingkir!"

Yuu tidak menurut, ia menarik lengan Yan He agar segera beranjak dari sana.

"MATSUZAKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Dihiraukan.

Yan He hanya mengikuti kemana Yuu pergi.

.

.

Gawat.

Mereka di bibir tebing sekarang. Distan ini sungguh memuakkan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kuma-san." Yuu terengah. Ia tak punya ide lagi, dan ia tak tahu mengapa ia menuruti wanita berhelai pucat itu.

Beberapa moncong pistol teracung ke arah mereka. Yan He dapat melihat keberadaan mantan kliennya disana.

"Yan He, 26 tahun. Warga negara Tiongkok. Kau akan dihukum atas kejahatanmu."

Bukankah lucu, seorang penyewa jasa pembunuhan balik mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya saat ini? Mengapa dunia rasanya sempit sekali?

Yan He tertawa keras.

Yuu menjadi panik saat mendengar suara letusan pistol. Kaki Yan He terkena. Tubuhnya limbung ke arah tepi, menanggalkan bibir tebing. Menuju ke bawah dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Kuma-san!"

Yan He serasa terbang kala tak merasakan material. Merasakan udara yang bergerak di sekitarnya, menikmati hembusan angin di atas laut juga lukisan awan dengan kanvas langit sebelum jatuh tenggelam.

Makin dalam.

Semakin dalam ia tenggelam, merasakan gelap menguasai indera penglihatan. _juga hati_.

Saat itu ia mendengar bunyi lonceng, suara yang menenangkan hati. Tanpa sadar ujung bibirnya terangkat, menutup mata. Membuat semua kegelapan berkumpul sepersekian sekon.

Ia ingin segera menjumpai sang ibu di surga.

_Surga?_

Harusnya ia berada di jalur neraka tingkat dasar. Manusia kotor sepertinya tak bisa dibersihkan amalnya.

Yah, yang mana saja boleh. Yan He tidak ambil pusing, selama ia nanti bisa melihat Tuhan di alam sana.

.

.

.

_KLAK_

_Sebuah revolver terjatuh dari tangan pemiliknya._

_"Kenapa, Yan He?"_

_Sebuah raga berbalut gulita teronggok begitu saja. Matanya memicing penuh benci dan tanya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai entah apa._

_Pandangan akan sosok yang berjarak beberapa kaki darinya semakin lama semakin buram._

_Sosok yang diketahui adalah Yan He hanya bisa terpingkal, walau likuid bening menuruni kedua sisi pipinya._

_"Karena kau...ingin selalu melenyapkanku, ibu."_

_._

**TAMAT**

.

_**Terima kasih** _

Tuhan YME

Hape saya

Laptop saya

Wi-fi

Warnet

Op warnet/?

.

_**Sumber inspirasi** _

Amazing Grace

Latar tempat serta sedikit sejarah Hirodo, terutama untuk pulau Goto sebagai lokasi terakhir : NHK World

Yan He tenggelam : Nem ft Kagamine Len - Angelfish

 **a/n** : hahahaha maap saya lagi bikin gerakan otp sendiri :") don't ask why /melipir/

thanks for read.

**Author's Note:**

> repost dari akunku di ffn sih XDD


End file.
